Les suspicions de Mineta
by Ilunae
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie de Mineta.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Mineta. Il était sûr d'avoir son diplôme en fin d'année. Il avait toujours de bons résultats en cours. Il devrait donc réussir les examens sans problème.

En plus de cela, il avait une copine. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'en trouver une. Pendant des mois et des mois, toutes les filles l'avaient rejeté. Mineta n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait avec elles. En plus de cela, il était très intelligent. Il aurait donc dû avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi elles le fuyaient ?

Il avait cependant trouvé une fille qui voulait bien de lui. Quand elle avait accepté son rendez-vous, il avait été fou de joie. Enfin, une fille qui s'intéressait à lui.

Mizuiro était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Elle était très jolie. Ses yeux jaunes avaient un côté envoûtant. Surtout, elle était assez intelligente pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Elle était un peu bizarre cependant. Il se souvenait encore du premier film qu'elle lui avait fait visionné. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de lui montré était qu'il s'agissait d'un film de zombies.

En entendant cela, il s'était attendu à un film d'horreur banal. Il avait très vite compris qu'il s'était trompé. Dans ce film, les survivants de l'apocalypse zombie, tuaient les les mort-vivants pour ensuite les bouffer.

Rien que cela avait été suffisant pour lui donner envie de vomir. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, cependant. Les survivants qui avaient mangé la chair des zombies, finissaient par se transformer en créatures hideuses. Ce qui donnait un film super gore. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

"C'était super ! Pas vrai, Mineta-kun ?"

"Euh... C'était quelque chose, en effet !"

Il se trouvait que Mizuiro était très fan de ce genre de films. A chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle, ils devaient en regarder au moins un. Plus c'était tordu et, plus elle était contente.

C'était aussi le cas de ses amis, Hasegawa Mariko et Tanemura Yuji. Ils étaient aussi tarés qu'elle. Surtout Hasegawa. Mineta se souvenait encore du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait eu un œil au beurre noir pendant près de deux semaines.

Il faisait donc toujours attention de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de se recevoir un autre coup, juste parce qu'il l'avait effleurée par mégarde.

Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à cela. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort. Après tout, elle l'acceptait comme il était. Elle ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de tous les films pornos qu'il matait.

Il pouvait donc bien supporter de regarder quelques films avec elle et, les conversations avec ses amis. Même si à chaque fois, cela tournait autour de décapitations et de démembrements et qu'ils passaient leur temps à rire comme des hyènes.

Il avait même commencé à chercher des films qui pourraient plaire à Mizuiro. C'était en se baladant sur un forum gore qu'il avait entendu parler de Dead tube. D'après l'utilisateur qui en parlait, il s'agissait d'un site où il était possible de poster n'importe quoi.

Il avait aussi dit que toutes les vidéos étaient réelles et, que certaines étaient très violentes. Ils pouvaient poster des vidéos de viol ou de meurtre sans prendre le risque de se retrouver en prison. Ils devaient juste remporter le plus grand nombres de vues.

Sur le coup, Mineta avait cru à une blague. Un site pareil ne pouvait pas exister. Les autorités auraient envoyé en prison la personne qui aurait créé le site, ainsi que tous les participants.

Mineta avait quand même décidé de vérifier. A sa grande surprise, il avait réussi à trouver le site sans aucune difficulté. Il avait donc regardé quelques vidéos. Si certaines n'avaient rien de bizarre, ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité.

Il était tombé sur des trucs qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Il pensait pourtant en avoir vu avec Mizuiro. Il n'avait même pas pu regarder la plupart des vidéos jusqu'au bout.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le forum était vrai. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui regardaient les vidéos de ce site, en plus de ça.

Il avait vu beaucoup de filles faire des déclaration d'amour à Kacchan et Deku sous leurs vidéos. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Ces types étaient des assassins.

Comment ils pouvaient avoir autant de fans ? En plus de cela, ils tuaient toutes les personnes qui voulaient les séparer. Si elles essayaient de les approcher, elles se feraient toutes torturer et tuer en live. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elles les aimaient autant.

Depuis, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Comment un site comme cela pouvait exister ? Est-ce que les autorités étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour les arrêter ?

Surtout, il se demandait si Mizuiro allait sur ce site. Après tout, elle aimait le gore et, tous les trucs hards. Les films qu'elle regardait étaient tous fictif mais, elle pouvait aussi aimer les trucs réels. Est-ce que sa petite amie était une criminelle ?

Si cela se trouvait elle était aussi une participante de Dead tube et, ses amis, aussi. Ils avaient peut-être l'intention de le tuer devant les caméras pour ensuite poster la vidéo sur le site.

Il n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler devant elle et ses amis.

"Dead tube ?" répéta Hasegawa en haussant un seul sourcil. "J'en ai entendu parler, oui ! Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de sites, le nabot ?"

"Pas du tout ! C'est juste que comme vous aimez les films gores, je me demandais si vous alliez sur ce site aussi !"

"Ah mais, non Mineta-kun !" répondit Mizuiro. "On ne va jamais voir les vidéos qui sont réelles !"

"Ouais !" confirma Tanemura. "On ne regarde que des films !"

Mineta soupira de soulagement. Il était rassuré d'entendre cela. Ils n'étaient pas si tarés que ça.

"En tout cas, tu devrais faire attention à toi, le nabot !" lui dit Hasegawa en lui faisant un grand sourire qui lui donna l'air d'une psychopathe. "Il paraît que la Akazukin aime beaucoup s'en prendre aux types comme toi !"

"Comment ça, comme moi ?"

"Les pervers !"

"Mari ! C'est pas drôle !"

"Elle a raison !" intervint Tanemura. "Il y a des types de l'école qui se sont fait tuer, il paraît !"

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait sans doute des participants à Dead tube dans leur école. Mineta se sentait moins rassuré tout d'un coup. Il allait devoir faire très attention à qui il parlait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
